The invention relates to a copier for copying documents, drawings and similar originals onto paper. The copier has a window on which the original is supported during copying as well as a source of copying light for illuminating the original during the copying operation.
A substantial disadvantage of such copiers is that properly oriented sectional or partial copies of originals having dimensions which exceed those of the window can be prepared only with difficulty. In particular, the desired section is usually not obtained; and, in addition, the correct position of the original cannot be readily achieved. This is especially true when there is no guide for the original or when the guide is not suitable for all situations. In practice, therefore, several trial copies, and in most cases many trial copies, must be made with corresponding adjustments in position. This is time-consuming and uneconomical.